


Candy Cane Lane [Bruce]

by Zyxst



Series: Avengers' Musical Christmas Catalogue [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Food Sex, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Mild Smut, Secret Santa, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You have fun with your Secret Santa gift.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Reader
Series: Avengers' Musical Christmas Catalogue [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567561
Kudos: 17





	Candy Cane Lane [Bruce]

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Candy Cane Lane by Sia  
> (Look kids, a song that's not 40 years old!)

Everyone knew you loved candy canes, so it was no surprise you received one from your Secret Santa.  
This was a jumbo one, a straight stick rather than the typical curved cane. 

PING

BBanner: Do you like it?

You bit your lip to hide a smile. 

You: Yes.  
You: You're not supposed to tell.  
You: Secret Santa is like Fight Club.

You pocketed your phone. Dr. Banner wasn't overly talkative, even via text, so you didn't worry about  
a reply. You headed for your desk to gather up your things before heading home.

PING

BBanner: It's pretty big. Can you even eat all of it?

You: I wasn't planning on eating it. 

PING

BBanner: As long as you have fun.

Laughter. You didn't expect that! It gave you an evil idea though. You hurried home, unable to   
stop the smirk from appearing.

*****************  
A Few Hours Later  
*****************

Bruce took off his glasses and set them on the lab table. He rubbed his forehead, wishing Tony would  
just shut up for two minutes. 

ZZZZ

He picked up his vibrating mobile.

[Y/N]: I did have fun!

Attached was a video link. Bruce checked on Tony. Still blabbering. He clicked on the link, hitting  
the mute button right away. It was your face, eyes locked on the phone's camera. The candy cane  
slid between your lips and becoming thoroughly lubricated with saliva. Giving the tip a lick, you  
aimed the camera to your crotch. Bruce covered his mouth as he watched the peppermint stick shift  
your panties aside. 

"Are you even listening to me?" 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/49248995417/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
